Voltron: Garrison Days
Voltron: Garrison Days is an American animated web series produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions and animated by Studio Mir, for Rooster Teeth. it is as serves a Spin-off/Sequel to Voltron: Legendary Defender as well as serves for the six months between Season 7 and Season 8, The show is set in the Galaxy Garrison, where Shiro and Keith train at, before they became Paladins of Voltron. Overview The story takes place after the events of Season 7 of Voltron: Legendary Defender, where Shiro and Keith tell their friends the story on how they meet as well as makes mistakes, learns lessons, learns more about the history of Galaxy Alliance along the way, and also over the course of the story, Keith and Shiro become increasingly close. Cast Main characters * Josh Keaton as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane * Steven Yeun as Keith * Blake Anderson as Matt Holt Supporting characters * Jeremy Shada as Lance * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge" Holt * Tyler Labine as Hunk * Nolan North as Commander Samuel Holt/Commander M. Iverson *Janet Varney as Anna Skullnick - a hot-headed young woman from Garrison City who had orders Shiro to become her concubine after hearing of his natural pilot skills. *Charlie Saxton as Theodore "Theo" Lake - a cadet at Galaxy Garrison and friend to Shiro, Keith and Matt. Episodes Season 1 Episodes # How i Encounter you: Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane is a pilot living in the Galaxy Garrison, when he is chosen by Anna Skullnick to become her concubine due to his rare natural piloting, but he decides to flee instead, finally having enough with his tightly life. On his escape, he meets and befriends Keith a teenage boy who offers him shelter. # Unbreakable Spirit: 'After Keith arrives in Galaxy Garrison, he struggles to fit in, but not before Shiro is captured by a strange group led by a man named Raji who has his eye on his pilot skill. #'Easy as Pie it is Treacherous: Headstrong Shiro persuades Keith to give him a crash course on his hovercraft. # Over a Rock: '''When the senior officers from Fort Lax mysteriously fall ill, Keith, Matt and Theo are sent for to help to seek a cure, all while Shiro searches for the source. # '''Honey I shrink My Shiro: Theo's experimental ray accidentally shrinks Shiro. Shiro must fight diminutive dangers as Theo search for a solution. #'Masquerade Craze:' Anna invites Shiro a Masquerade party, Anna claims he has turned over a new leaf but Keith does not believe Anna has changed but Shiro decides to go anyway. #'Kind yet Sad: '''As Keith, Shiro, Matt and Theo plot to help a little boy named Kyle neglected by his cruel father, Sam works to fix a cracked dam before disaster strikes. #'the Price of Freedom:''' Shiro and Keith to enter a hovercraff race to prove that Galaxy Garrison is are good at everything, they wins but Keith is taken away by social service from St. Philip's Reform Orphanage for Wayward Children. Trivia * The series follow canon of the main show. * Rooster Teeth and DreamWorks Animation make this show. * It on YouTube and Netflix Category:Action/Adventure Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Voltron Category:Books Category:TV Shows Category:Animation